


It Takes Two to Brain-Go

by xandermartin98



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Abuse, Adorkable, Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aware, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, Blondes, Blood and Gore, Brain Damage, Brain Drain - Freeform, Brain Eating, Brain Surgery, Breaking the Fourth Wall, British Character, Butt Monkey, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cartoon Physics, Castles, Catfight, Character Death, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crash Bandicoot References, Crazy, Creepy, Cute, Dark Comedy, Demons, Diarrhea, Disturbing, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Violence, Dragon Ball References - Freeform, Drama, Ear Canal Fetish, Eardrum Breaking, Earwax Fetish, Electrocution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endosomatophilia, Entering Brains Through Ears And Noses, F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Crack, Foot Fetish, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Giantess - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Goths, Gross, Guro, Handguns, Having Sex Inside Brains, Horror, Humiliation, Hypocrisy, Identity Reveal, Incest, Insanity, Intestines, Invasion of Privacy, Lesbian Sex, Manga & Anime, Masochism, Memes, Memories, Memory Banks, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Mind Entering, Mind Manipulation, NSFW, Narcissism, Nasal Vore, Neurophilia (Brain Fetish), Nudity, One Shot, Parody, Partial Nudity, Pop Culture, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Torture, Public Nudity, Revenge, Romance, Sadism, Satire, Scat, Scythes, Selfcest, Shotguns, Shower Sex, Shrinking, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Smut, Sneezing, Stereotypes, Super Saiyan, Swords, TV Tropes, Terrorism, Tomboys, Tongue-in-cheek, Torture, Unaware, Violence, Vomiting, Vore, WTF, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, axes, sleeping, stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: Scanty and Kneesocks enter Stocking's brain in order to find information that only she knows;can Panty and Stocking somehow manage to stop said demon sisters before they finish doing so?
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Anarchy Stocking, Kneesocks/Scanty (Panty & Stocking)
Kudos: 1





	It Takes Two to Brain-Go

Panty and Stocking in IT TAKES TWO TO BRAIN-GO

by XanderMartin98

(PLEASE NOTE: Chuck and Fastener do not appear in this story because their owners have locked them in their cages as a punishment for the fact that they are utterly useless Joke Characters.)

During a rather-suspiciously quiet and peaceful (mid)night in the rather-frequently extremely chaotic Daten City, Panty and Stocking were soundly sleeping on the beds of their respective garishly decorated bedrooms in Daten City’s Church while Brief and Garterbelt restlessly (but thankfully fully-signature-clothedly) sat together on the main couch of the living room of said church and waited for something to suddenly go ludicrously-extremely awry. Meanwhile, Scanty and Kneesocks had very-recently shrunken themselves to microscopic sizes using one of their demonic powers and were already using a combination of their demonic wings and another one of their demonic powers to fly themselves directly into the main windows of Stocking’s bedroom and then quite-literally punch holes right through said windows as Brief and Garterbelt impatiently crossed their arms over their chests and worried about the potential consequences of Panty and Stocking refusing to wear ear plugs, headphones or ear muffs while sleeping. Predictably enough, Scanty and Kneesocks were already (ahem) heading directly into the ears of the completely defenseless and blissfully unaware Stocking as she slept.

“ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!” Scanty and Kneesocks valiantly yelled in unison as they unleashed a furious storm of punches into the aforementioned main windows of Stocking’s bedroom. “OWATTA!” Scanty and Kneesocks valiantly yelled in unison with even more loudness as they busted their aforementioned holes right through said windows with a total of two incredibly forceful final punches, with Stocking somehow still being deeply asleep after they did so.

“Aww...just LOOK at that precious little angel...LYING there ASLEEP...the IDOL of MILLIONS…” Scanty almost-droolingly-excitedly whispered into one of Kneesocks’ own ears as the two of them flew into Stocking’s bedroom through the aforementioned holes that they had just made and then gleefully hovered an increasingly short distance above Stocking’s bed (not to mention Stocking’s head) while mesmerizedly admiring how utterly adorable being asleep in her bed caused Stocking to become. Even Scanty and Kneesocks themselves were beginning to very-quickly realize that Stocking was absolutely perfect sexual/fetishistic fantasizing material (especially for foot fetishists and, in the case that Scanty and Kneesocks were about to cause to exist, brain fetishists).

“Many of the lazy dorks that watch this utterly pathetic show seem to think that Stocking is SO freaking innocent and perfect, but we’re about to give them first-hand proof of the fact that she is EVERY bit as immoral and demonic as we are! We’re about to meet the BRAIN of her existence! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!” Kneesocks diabolically cackled while maliciously rubbing her hands together and intently looking at/into Stocking’s left ear.

“You said it, sister! Now go a-HEAD and fly into Stocking’s left ear while I fly into her right one; we’ve got some DRUMS to break as a punishment for all of the UNBEARABLY intense pain and humiliation that she has caused US to experience!” Scanty merrily explained to Kneesocks, causing both of said demons to devilishly grin from ear to ear as they immediately began flying straight into Stocking’s ears while Stocking somehow was STILL impressively-deeply asleep.

“This is going to hurt this bratty little bitch SO much more than it is going to hurt us…” Scanty and Kneesocks intensely-smilingly thought to themselves as they respectively flew straight through Stocking’s right and left ear canals, which both had been drawn in a gratuitously-extremely detailed way by the show’s animators and contained a deliciously perfect amount of earwax, until they finally reached the gorgeously smooth and shiny eardrums that were at the ends of said tunnels.

“Alright, my utterly BEAUTIFUL sister; go ahead and use your incredibly weird ‘clothing weaponization’ ability to break the precious little eardrum that you presumably are right next to as we speak to each other on the count of 10...9...8...7...6…5...4...3...2...1…” Scanty and Kneesocks told each other in far-too-clearly premeditated unison using their demonic telepathy as Scanty seductively removed her thongs (underpants) and began transforming them into Double Gold Lacytanga (her favorite pair of demonic revolvers) while Kneesocks arguably-even-more-seductively removed her knee socks and then smeared the contents of a nearby glob of Stocking’s earwax all over the soles of her devilishly stinky bare feet before THEN licking and sucking said earwax directly off of said soles and arousedly moaning as she did so. 

“WAKE UP, MOTHER FUCKER!” Scanty and Kneesocks furiously yelled directly into Stocking’s eardrums at the tops of their lungs (causing Stocking to very-suddenly wake up on her bed and swing her head into an upright position in the process) as Scanty transformed her aforementioned underwear revolvers into an underwear shotgun by combining them while Kneesocks transformed her aforementioned knee socks into a pair of scythes that she liked to call Double Gold Spandex and then transformed said scythes into a rather scary-looking axe by combining them.

“HUH? What’s going- YEAUUUGGGH!” Stocking confusedly began asking Scanty and Kneesocks before then extremely-suddenly screaming in such utterly horrific agony that she caused the entire Daten City Church to rather-violently shake and also broke quite a few of its windows as Scanty blasted an absolutely huge hole right through Stocking’s right eardrum with her underwear shotgun while Kneesocks decided to cut a basically-equally huge hole right through Stocking’s left eardrum with her knee sock axe. Naturally enough, Kneesocks and Scanty then immediately jumped straight through Stocking’s extremely broken and profusely bleeding eardrums in the most ludicrously adorable-and-innocent-looking ways that they were capable of before THEN respectively (not to mention gleefully) teleporting themselves right through Stocking’s left inner ear and right past the remains of Stocking’s right inner ear in order to finally reach the rather-fittingly hollow interior of Stocking’s surprisingly large but completely defenseless and adorably fragile brain.

“MMM...just like the blood-curdling scream that the EXTREMELY-arousingly massive amount of damage that we have just dealt to her auditory system has caused Stocking to utter and nearly break OUR quite-nearly-completely indestructible eardrums in the process, the amount of totally unprotected playthings that Stocking’s brain clearly does incredibly-conveniently contain for our blatantly fetishistic amusement is quite-simply ASTONISHING!” Kneesocks joyfully told Scanty as she bare-footedly walked across the inner floor of Stocking’s delightfully soft, wrinkly and squishy brain in a gratuitously-extremely fetish-fueling way that quite-frankly had “written and directed by Quentin Tarantino” written all over itself while Scanty far-too-eagerly followed her. As Kneesocks delivered said extremely-scripted-sounding line of dialogue, she and Scanty proudly and weapon-holdingly looked around the aforementioned interior of Stocking’s intensely pulsating brain while desperately struggling to NOT start masturbating to the sheer amount of femdom that they were about to make the owner of said brain a victim of by hacking into the giant super-computer (manual control center) that the frontal lobe of said brain VERY-predictably contained.

“Would you just LOOK at how many precious little brain cells are traveling through the also-rather-numerous wires that the upper portion of this jaw-droppingly massive-looking room contains?” Scanty droolingly-and-blushingly asked Kneesocks as the two of them finally transformed their “clothing weapons” back into actual clothing items and then put said clothing items (along with the ones that they had left inside Stocking’s ears, which they luckily were able to teleport into Stocking’s brain using yet another one of their demonic powers) back on while Stocking’s Central Nervous Super-Computer became progressively closer to them due to the fact that they were increasingly-excited-lookingly walking toward it.

“Or, better yet, how much MESMERIZINGLY soft and wrinkly and absolutely-SCRUMPTIOUS-looking FLESH said room basically is a big but hollow ball of?” Kneesocks lip-lickingly moaned with arousal while Scanty head-noddingly and equally-lip-lickingly feasted her eyes on Kneesocks (her own sister) in response. Meanwhile, Panty, Garterbelt and Brief rather-understandably had already very-hastily entered Stocking’s room in an attempt to figure out exactly what in the actual Hell had just happened to her.

“OH, MY GOSH! STOCKING! ARE YOU OKAY, SWEETIE PIE!?” Brief horrifiedly yelled at the top of his lungs while maniacally flailing his arms up and down like a human hummingbird. Meanwhile, Panty and Garterbelt exasperatedly rolled their eyes and face-palmed themselves in response while Stocking (who thankfully had very-recently re-clothed herself using her signature clothes while Panty also did so) was busy helplessly and extremely-frightened-lookingly sitting on her bed and quite-frankly not entirely knowing exactly WHAT was going on in her body either.

“Jesus CHRIST, Brief; what is she, your freaking WIFE?” Garterbelt crossed his arms over his chest and intensely-disappointedly asked Brief while Panty crossed her own arms over her own chest and teasingly snickered (causing Stocking to exasperatedly roll her own eyes) in response.

“UM...well, technically, wai-FU is a more fitting term in this case, but...uhh…” Brief VERY-embarrassedly crossed his arms behind his back and began utterly-pathetically stammering while blushing so intensely that his face started glowing like an actual light bulb. Luckily, however, Panty covered his mouth with her right hand before he was able to mention any more details of his obsession with Stocking (such as the fact that he had a Stocking body pillow, for instance).

“BOTH of you, shut the fucking FUCK up! What’s important right now is the fact that Stocking is in VERY intense pain and absolutely NEEDS our help, despite how much of a bratty and snot-nosed little BITCH I personally think that she is!” Panty shook her left fist at Brief and Garterbelt and EXTREMELY-angry-lookingly yelled at them before then finally removing her right hand from Brief’s mouth and then downright-fiercely punching him in the stomach with her left fist. Meanwhile, Stocking rather-predictably smirked and thought “Jesus CHRIST; Panty’s saltiness really does almost rival how sugary my diet is at times, doesn’t it?” to herself while surprisingly-patiently crossing her arms over her chest and continuing to rather-idly and completely-defenselessly sit atop her bed in response. 

“However, with all of THAT utterly pointless crap being said and done...seriously, Stocking, WHAT in the Hell is your FUCKING problem!? For fuck’s sake, mate, how many fucking times have I already had to fucking tell you that I need a good night’s fucking sleep EVERY fucking bit as much as you fucking do?!” Panty tiredly walked toward Stocking and surprisingly-calmly began telling her before then immediately reaching her boiling point and obnoxiously-loudly yelling at her. In response, Stocking flatly, closed-eyedly and VERY-annoyed-and-smug-lookingly began telling Panty that “for your information, my eardrums just got utterly destroyed by a pair of demons that snuck into my head through my ears while I was asleep, and I’m pretty sure that said demons already are inside my fucking BRAIN and are about to do God-knows-what to it as we speak, so to make a rather simple but extremely terrifying story even more simple so that you hopefully will be able to read it without any more of my assistance…”

“I CAN’T FUCKING HEAR YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU LITERALLY COCK-SUCKING BIMBO!” Stocking very-suddenly re-opened her eyes, stopped crossing her arms over her chest, and lunged directly toward Panty in order to tightly grab her shoulders and quite-violently shake her while bloodshot-eyedly screaming at her. “OOOGH…” Panty dizzily groaned in response.

“You can NOW, you fucking sugar-fetish-having FREAK!” Panty jokingly sneered after she had finished respectively sticking her left and right index fingers into Stocking’s right and left ears and using her extremely literal “healing touch” to fix the parts of them that Scanty and Kneesocks had broken/damaged. Due to not having anything better to do (and surprisingly NOT due to mind control), Stocking lovingly kissed Panty right on her lips (causing Panty to extremely-startledly-and-intensely blush and say “uhh...thank you?”) in response.

“So can WE, you ASTONISHINGLY impertinent SIMPLETONS!” Scanty and Kneesocks immensely-smugly reminded Panty and Stocking in both unison and one of THE most obnoxiously-stereotypically British/English ways in existence as they suddenly used the “Brain-to-TV Camera Link” feature of Stocking’s Central Nervous Super-Computer to automatically turn the television that Stocking’s bed was perfectly positioned for her to watch while sitting atop on and then make said television display their completely-shamelessly endosomatophilic/neurophilic antics using its inexplicably existent “Channel BRAIN” feature. Meanwhile, in Stocking’s bedroom, Panty, Garterbelt, Brief and (especially) Stocking immediately began utterly-horrified-lookingly staring at the screen of said television in response.

“HMPH! I fucking KNEW that you two were the ‘demons’ that Stocking was telling me about a few seconds ago! Now tell me...” Panty very-tightly clenched her fists, became glowingly red with anger, and shakingly began saying to Scanty and Kneesocks through Stocking’s very-recently fixed ears while highly visible jets of steam suddenly came out of her own ears.

“WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER’S FUCKING SKULL, YOU FUCKING DEPRAVED LUNATICS?!” Panty suddenly lunged directly toward Stocking’s television in order to very-tightly grab it using both of her hands and then shriek loudly enough to cause her entire “house” to shake yet again. Meanwhile, all of the other characters that were in said “house” (especially Scanty and Kneesocks) exasperatedly covered their ears using their own hands in response.

“HMPH? You know WHAT, you thoroughly deplorable NINCOMPOOP? We originally WERE going to provide an answer to said question before doing anything else in here, but if you’re going to have an attitude such as THAT one, then we might as well just IMMEDIATELY make you PAY for your REVOLTINGLY flagrant INSOLENCE right here and right NOW!” Scanty furiously yelled at Panty (while Kneesocks sternly nodded her head in agreement). Once Scanty had finally finished delivering said pair of absurdly drawn-out and pretentious-sounding lines, she and Kneesocks immediately buckled themselves into Stocking’s CNSC’s brain-controlling seats, strapped its mind-controlling helmets onto their heads, and began controlling Stocking’s body using a quite-literally unholy combination of their practically identical minds and personalities.

(Fly Away Now suddenly starts playing as background music)

“HMPH! Go ahead and TRY to defeat me using that dinky little panty gun of yours! We’ll- I mean, I’LL have you know that REAL gentlewomen use SWORDS!” Stocking suddenly jumped off of her bed (and therefore onto the floor of her room) and then VERY-arrogantly sneered as she suddenly removed her footwear in a ludicrously-extremely fetish-fueling way in order to then transform her stockings into the Stripes (her favorite pair of katanas) before then very-briefly setting said katanas down onto the floor of her room in order to remove her dress and therefore leave herself wearing basically nothing but her bikini in a miserably yet rather-surprisingly failed attempt to seduce Panty (her own sister). Meanwhile, Panty just idly stood in front of Stocking and incredibly-smug-lookingly glared and smirked at her while placing her hands onto her hips in her incredibly sassy “Panty fashion”.

“Real gentlewomen also make my nose bleed SO freaking much!” Brief intensely-blushingly and incredibly-awkwardly pointed out while very-tightly covering the blood-dripping lower portion of his face using both of his hands and having a far-too-clearly diamond-hard penis that quite-possibly was going to blast a hole right through his pants if he did not at-least-slightly calm it down within the next thirty seconds of his life. Meanwhile, Garterbelt uproariously laughed at Brief and called him a “nasty little two-timing sister fucker” in response while Stocking picked her katanas back up.

“Oh, YEAH? Well, at least I’M not fucking my OWN sister!” Brief angrily reminded Garterbelt while VERY-angrily glaring into Stocking’s eyes (due to the fact that Scanty and Kneesocks were seeing his world through said eyes) as he did so. Meanwhile, Panty blushingly snickered and thought “well, yeah, but you’re supposed to be in love with ME, Brief” to herself in response.

“ENOUGH!” Stocking threw her katana-holding arms out beside herself in an extremely chest-exposing way and furiously screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Garterbelt to immediately run straight out of her room as a result while Brief mesmerizedly began drooling and panting like a dog as an additional result. In response to said outburst, Panty ludicrously-calmly said “indeed” to Stocking (and then equally-teasingly smirked and winked at the new operators of Stocking’s brain) in response. 

A few seconds later, as Stocking increasingly-impatiently waited for her to finally finish doing so, the still-every-bit-as-obnoxiously-smug-as-ever Panty incredibly-slowly removed both of the two panty pairs that she had been wearing due to how loudly she had heard Stocking screaming after Scanty and Kneesocks broke her eardrums and then immediately transformed both of said panty pairs into a copy of Backlace (her favorite absurdly over-powered handgun) in order to dual-wield said copies.

“AHEM...don’t you think that there’s something that you SHOULD be doing right now but AREN’T doing right now, my utterly IRRESISTIBLE sister?” Stocking respectively (and, of course, winkingly) pointed her right and left katanas at Panty’s crotch and chest and extremely-teasingly asked her, causing Panty to blushingly roll her eyes and exasperatedly say “FINE” in response. Predictably enough, Brief was treated to getting to see both Stocking AND Panty in both “combat mode” AND basically nothing but their bikinis (with Panty actually only wearing the “bra” part of hers) not even thirty seconds later.

“OH, MY GOD...I really AM in Heaven right now, aren’t I?” Brief orgasmically moaned with delight as this episode’s obligatory uber-sexy Panty VS Stocking catfight began...or, at least, was ABOUT to begin.

“Using these vastly-superior-to-yours weapons of mine, I shall destroy you UTTERLY; as I do so, YOU will bear witness to the TRULY astonishing MAGNITUDE and BEAUTY of MY power! PREPARE TO- D’OH!” Stocking comically-overdramatically boasted in a way that utterly reeked of (the completely insufferable) smugness (of Scanty and Kneesocks) to the point where she quite-literally did it with her eyes closed...then suddenly yelled like Homer Simpson as Panty pistol-whipped her right across her face using her left Backlace copy while said eyes were closed.

“You SERIOUSLY have the AUDACITY to mar my DELICIOUSLY beautiful face? YOU MUST DIE!” Stocking became glowingly red with anger and furiously yelled at Panty before then immediately charging directly toward her and wildly unleashing an absolutely massive barrage of sword slashes equally-directly into...Panty’s freakishly durable handguns that she somehow was able to almost-completely-effortlessly block every single one of said slashes with?

“HOW...how is this even POSSIBLE?!” Stocking bewilderedly asked Panty as Panty blocked and dodged every single one of her sword slashes while barely even TRYING to do so (or having her OWN eyes open, for that matter). Meanwhile, Brief was so busy ogling the almost-completely naked bodies of said girls and desperately trying to NOT start masturbating as he did so that he quite-frankly didn’t even care about how ridiculously-extremely cartoonish and tropey the show that he was one of the main characters of far-too-clearly was.

“Stocking, I’ll have YOU know that even though I REALLY don’t want to shoot you, I definitely DO want to remind you about the fact that my Big Vagina Energy just naturally is FAR stronger than yours and always has been far stronger than- YEOWWWGGGH!” Panty looked directly into Stocking’s eyes and immensely-condescendingly began explaining to her as the two of them began grinding and pushing each other’s weapon pairs against each other in almost-completely fake attempts to overpower each other...then suddenly dropped both of her handguns and very-loudly shrieked in unbelievably intense pain. Surely enough, Stocking had equally-suddenly kicked Panty right IN her completely exposed vagina with both her equally bare right foot and all of her might while also using her extremely literal “hurting touch” to channel basically all of the immeasurably intense hatred of Panty that the minds of Scanty and Kneesocks contained into the toes of said foot and then send it directly into all of THE most sensitive parts of said vagina from there.

“Oh, dear GOD, this is SO fucking excruciating...I SURRENDER...I SURRENDER!” Panty pathetically-helplessly whimpered and cried as she very-tightly clutched her profusely bleeding vagina with both of her hands and completely-defeatedly writhed on the floor of Stocking’s bedroom. Meanwhile, Stocking extremely-dominantly stood right next to Panty and pointed both of her katanas directly at her in a way that blatantly said “Stocking wins. Flawless victory. Fatality.”

(Fly Away Now suddenly stops playing as background music) 

“HMPH! You know what? SCREW this absolute nonsense! Scanty and I- I mean, I have a FAR better idea; let’s just WRESTLE with each other, shall we?” Stocking tossed her katanas onto the floor of her room, shrugged her shoulders and increasingly-mischievously suggested to Panty, causing Panty to quite-nearly vomit (while Brief orgasmically yelled “OH MY GOD, YES”) in response as Stocking picked her up and then rather-forcefully threw her onto her (Stocking’s) bed. Meanwhile, Garterbelt incredibly-confusedly walked back into Stocking’s room and almost-immediately became completely speechless as a result of what he ended up seeing after doing so.

“Do...do you two expect me to TALK or something?” Panty bewilderedly and rather-visibly-nauseatedly asked Stocking as her body got twisted into all kinds of ridiculously painful and gratuitously sexy poses by Stocking while Brief and Garterbelt (who, predictably enough, were standing right next to each other) immediately started masturbating in response.

“Oh, of COURSE not, Miss Anarchy; instead, we- I mean, I expect you to CRY due to the fact that you are being forced to do THIS to your own sister!” Stocking gleefully explained as HER body got twisted into all SORTS of ridiculously painful and gratuitously sexy poses by Panty.

“Hmm...you know WHAT? Why don’t I just make YOU cry due to how much me tickling your feet causes you to laugh, hmm?” Panty lovingly teased Stocking as she fiercely scratched every single one of THE most ticklish parts of Stocking’s bare soles with her fingernails and then licked Stocking’s bare feet a disgustingly large number of times with her tongue. Meanwhile, Stocking repeatedly pounded the top of her bed’s mattress with her fists and hysterically-laughingly screamed “NO MORE! PLEASE, NO MORE!” while joyfully crying in response.

“Oh, YEAH? Well, why don’t I just SPANK you, you naughty little SCAMP?” Stocking playfully teased Panty as she forced Panty to get down on her hands and knees atop her (Stocking’s) bed before then repeatedly and rather-forcefully slapping Panty’s bare ass with her right hand.

“OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!” Panty yelled in pain as Stocking spanked her until her butt turned red.

“I sincerely hope that you don’t mind me RETURNING said favor, you fucking crazy BITCH!” Panty even-more-playfully teased Stocking as she forced Stocking to get down on her OWN hands and knees atop her (Stocking’s) bed before then repeatedly and VERY-forcefully slapping Stocking’s bare ass with her left hand.

“OHHHHHH...PLEASE spank me HARDER, Mommy! OOOOOOH!” Stocking lovingly moaned with arousal as Panty spanked her until her butt became so agonizingly sore that it felt as if it was about to literally fall off.

“OHH, this is such HOT scissoring...HAGGGH (sound of Panty re-swallowing her vomit)...SCISSOR ME TIMBERS!” Panty orgasmically moaned and yelled as she and Stocking completely-nakedly scissored each other atop Stocking’s bed until they simultaneously and VERY-violently ejaculated through their vaginas.

“WOW, Brief; normally, I would have to pay PREMIUM prices in order to get access to porn that is THIS sister-fucking good!” Garterbelt heartily laughed as he and Brief disgustedly-yet-arousedly stood right next to each other and watched the utterly vomit-inducing debauchery/incest that Panty and Stocking were committing with each other while both having rather-thoroughly creamed pants as a result of their witnessing of said debauchery/incest.

ONE MAJORLY TONGUE-KISSING-INVOLVING SHOWER FOR PANTY AND STOCKING LATER…

“For fuck’s sake, Scanty and Kneesocks; how fucking far are you going to TAKE this stupid fucking incest thing of yours?” the freshly washed, fully clothed AND two-pairs-of-panties-wearing Panty rather-reluctantly asked Scanty and Kneesocks as the television that the bedroom of the also-freshly-washed-and-fully-clothed Stocking contained continued to show exactly what said demon sisters were doing inside Stocking’s brain. Meanwhile, Stocking helplessly and intensely-tremblingly curled herself up into an upright fetal position atop her bed and increasingly-worriedly thought “please, not any further...PLEASE, not any further” to herself while desperately trying to not think about the downright nasty things that Panty far-too-clearly had done with her (own sister) while Scanty and Kneesocks were using her body as a toy for their amusement.

“Well, as for OUR stupid incest thing,” Scanty and Kneesocks very-reluctantly and intensely-blushingly-and-nervously began explaining to Panty and Stocking while flirtatiously fluttering their eyelashes at said girls, “it unfortunately isn’t really the MAIN thing that we have entered the brain of this ‘poor little sweetie pie’ for, despite how much it probably seems to be that.”

“Yeah, RIGHT…” Brief and Garterbelt crossed their arms over their chests and eye-rollingly thought to themselves as Scanty and Kneesocks continued trying (and MISERABLY failing) to make themselves look/sound more innocent (or, at least, less guilty) than they actually were.

“You see, what we REALLY snuck into this place in order to do is a certain thing that we absolutely LOVE to call ‘fishing for secrets’ AKA entering the mind that the brain of our victim contains a portal that leads directly into in order to find at LEAST one incredibly embarrassing and incriminating thing that only our victim knows about as far as WE know!” Scanty and Kneesocks explained in downright-freakishly exact unison that far-too-obviously was a result of them reading each other’s OWN minds. Meanwhile, Stocking traumatizedly rocked back and forth atop her bed in her aforementioned upright fetal position while vigorously sucking her right thumb in the process of doing so and horrifiedly thought “please don’t be talking about what I actually am; PLEASE don’t be talking about what I actually am” to herself in response.

“Let me guess; Stocking actually is a demon?” Panty chucklingly shrugged her shoulders and obviously-incorrectly guessed. After hearing said question, Stocking frantically waved her hands at Panty and EXTREMELY-flusteredly told her “OH, NO; OF COURSE NOT, YOU SILLY GOOSE; WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!”; after witnessing said outburst, Brief and Garterbelt very-amusedly scratched their chins and said “HMM” at Stocking’s expense while rather-intensely glaring at Stocking as they did so.

“Although the answer to said question extremely-probably is ‘yes’, there sadly is another FAR more important thing that we need to publicly do with each other inside Stocking’s brain before we enter her mind in order to finally find out whether or not she actually is what we think that she is! Please do not interrupt us as we do said thing; we DEFINITELY can NOT afford any UNWANTED visitors right now!” Scanty and Kneesocks explained to Panty and Stocking while increasingly-horny-lookingly beginning to stare at each other as they did so. Meanwhile, looks that absolutely screamed “I’ve got a REALLY bad feeling about this” were on every single one of the faces of Panty, Brief, Garterbelt and (especially) Stocking as yet another one of THE most disturbing things that the four of them had ever seen suddenly began happening inside Stocking’s brain.

“You manage our affairs with SUCH POISE.” Scanty flirtatiously told Kneesocks as the two of them stared directly into each other’s eyes while lecherously grinning from ear to ear as they did so.

“NATURALLY...as do YOU.” Kneesocks even-more-flirtatiously told Scanty, causing Scanty to completely-shamelessly make a kissy face at Kneesocks. Meanwhile, Stocking audibly gagged (while Panty, Garterbelt and Brief simply became extremely-visibly uncomfortable) in response.

“MMM...AHHH...OOOH...TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE...OHHH, YEAAAH…” Scanty and Kneesocks began increasingly-arousedly moaning and laughing as they suddenly very-tightly wrapped their arms around each other and then even-more-suddenly began tongue-kissing each other while INCREDIBLY-intensely fondling each other as they did so. Thankfully, our “heroes” rather-extremely-hypocritically did NOT approve of what they were seeing at ALL.

“OHUOH...UGGGH!” Stocking green-facedly stuck her tongue out and very-loudly retched while also extremely-intensely cringing as she did so. “UGH. BARF.” Panty flatly said in agreement.

“WHAT...THE...FUCK?” Brief speechlessly “said” while disgustedly shaking his head back and forth as Scanty and Kneesocks suddenly began rolling themselves back and forth on the inner floor of Stocking’s brain while thankfully-still-fully-clothedly continuing to hug, tongue-kiss and fondle each other as they did so.

“HUH?!” Brief startledly gasped as Garterbelt suddenly nudged him using his left elbow.

“HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!” Garterbelt pointed and laughed at Scanty and Kneesocks.

“Alright, THAT’S IT; I’m going in! Wish me luck, viewers!” Panty clenched her fists and VERY-angrily thought to herself (briefly looking at her show’s audience as she did so) before then using one of her angelic powers to shrink herself and Brief to yet another pair of microscopic sizes. After watching as Panty and Brief suddenly “disappeared”, Garterbelt bewilderedly asked Stocking “HOLY FUCKING SHIT; WHERE IN THE HELL DID PANTY AND BRIEF GO?!” (causing Stocking to flatly say “I think that they’re GOING into my head right now”) in response; meanwhile, Panty flew over to the intensely panicking Brief using her angelic wings and then immediately picked him up in a rather-adorably gentle/affectionate way (as if he was a literal teddy bear) with her arms.

“HEY! WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?! I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM EXTREMELY AFRAID OF HEIGHTS AND THAT I DO NOT GET PAID EVEN-NEARLY ENOUGH FOR THIS ASTONISHINGLY CRAZY SHIT! YOU REALLY ARE UTTERLY FUCKING DESPICABLE AT TIMES; DO YOU KNOW THAT?!” Brief wildly freaked out and began frantically screaming at the top of his lungs as Panty carried him straight up to where Stocking’s nose was and then extremely-quickly flew straight into Stocking’s left nostril with him in tow.

“TELL me, Brief; how much do you like seeing your precious new ‘waifu’ from THIS angel- I mean, angle?!” Panty furiously yelled at Brief (who indeed had been cheating on her in favor of Stocking) as she repeatedly and rather-brutally slammed his face against the remarkably hairy and snotty inner walls of Stocking’s aforementioned left nostril while also using her flight ability to carry Brief through said nostril. Rather-understandably, Brief green-facedly screamed “I COMPLETELY FUCKING HATE IT AND THINK THAT I AM ABOUT TO VOMIT!” in response.

“AHH...AHHH...AHHHH...AHHH-CHOOOOOO!” Stocking suddenly began moaning in discomfort before then rather-loudly sneezing and blowing a WHOLE bunch of snot all over her hands as she did so. Luckily, Panty took the incredibly obvious hint that said moaning was and therefore extremely-quickly flew herself and Brief back out of Stocking’s nose before Stocking actually did start sneezing, which basically meant that she had just made Stocking’s nostrils considerably cleaner and therefore considerably easier to get through.

“Not so much of a ‘snot-nosed’ little brat NOW, is she?” Brief immensely-smugly teased Panty as she flew him and herself back into Stocking’s left nostril, making sure to actually fly all the way through it (and NOT blatantly torture Brief) that time as she did so. Surely enough, what Panty and Brief found at the end of said tunnel was very big (to them), very wrinkly, and VERY-clearly Stocking’s brain.

“WOW...Stocking’s brain really does look SO wrinkly, juicy and DELICIOUS…” Brief arousedly moaned in response to the utterly gorgeous sight that Stocking’s brain apparently was to him while lecherously blushing and drooling as he did so. Rather-understandably, Panty green-facedly stuck her tongue out and said “BLECH” in response as she and Brief continued observing the “deliciously” big and throbbing brain of the increasingly worried and confused Stocking.

“Personally, I expected it to be SO much smaller!” Panty jokingly laughed as she flew straight down onto the inner floor of Stocking’s cranium and then gently placed Brief onto said floor. 

“Also, I really do hope that its owner FEELS this!” Panty continued laughing as she made a Backlace shotgun by combining her panty pairs (while Brief terrifiedly yelled “HEY, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING, YOU CRAZY BITCH?!” in response) and then used a combination of her angelic wings and said shotgun to fly directly toward Stocking’s temporal lobe and then blow an incredibly large and bloody hole right through the bottom of it (causing Brief to very-tightly cover his mouth with both of his hands and VERY-loudly gasp in response). Meanwhile, inside Stocking’s brain, Scanty and Kneesocks were getting themselves ready to fuck each other inside Stocking’s frontal lobe and clearly were enjoying (the alternate versions of) themselves FAR too much as they did so.

“DUHHH…” Stocking (who thankfully was busy washing her hands in her bathroom) derp-eyedly and droolingly moaned as Panty quickly put her Backlace panties back on and then very-quickly flew herself and Brief straight through the aforementioned entrance hole that her Backlace shotgun had just added to Stocking’s brain before THEN using her also-aforementioned “healing touch” to incredibly-thoroughly fix said brain and therefore make said hole no longer exist. “OWWW…” Stocking tightly clutched her rather-intensely aching head with both of her hands and disgustedly (not to mention VERY tired-lookingly) groaned in pain after Panty had finally finished entering her brain.

“HMPH! Let us tell you something, Panty; even though we totally KNEW that you were going to pull an utterly irrational stunt such as this one after seeing us flirting with each other inside the brain of your OWN sister, we extremely-literally JUST told you and Brief that we absolutely can NOT afford any UNWANTED visitors right now! ESPECIALLY ones that do not even have the courtesy to treat the brains of their own sisters GENTLY!” Scanty and Kneesocks suddenly (not to mention FINALLY) stopped tongue-kissing each other in order to lividly explain to Panty and Brief while Stocking was busy going back into her room in order to watch some good old Panty In Stocking’s Brain. 

“Oh, YEAH? Well, at least Panty doesn’t proudly FUCK her own sister!” Brief crossed his arms over his chest and very-angrily (not to mention VERY-disgustedly) reminded Scanty and Kneesocks. In response to said comment, Panty blushingly-and-sweatingly crossed her arms behind her back and began “innocently” whistling while said demon sisters also-blushingly giggled.

“SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY CUR! Having THAT type of attitude will make you the FIRST person to die here today!” Scanty and Kneesocks suddenly stopped giggling and then furiously yelled as Scanty pulled out her underwear revolvers (while rather-surprisingly keeping all of her other clothes on as she did so) and then immediately began aiming them directly at Brief’s face while Kneesocks pulled out her sock scythes (while also-rather-surprisingly keeping all of HER other clothes on as she did so) and then immediately began pointing THEM equally-directly at the aforementioned brain-cell-transporting wires that Stocking’s brain contained.

“Wanna BET?!” Panty furiously yelled as she frantically pulled out her Backlace handguns and then immediately aimed her left one directly at Scanty while also aiming her right one equally-directly at Kneesocks. In response to said threat, Scanty and Kneesocks rolled their eyes and quite-annoyedly sighed while also incredibly-sarcastically thinking “Oh, dear God, we really are SO freaking afraid of a brainless whore who has HALF of the number of weapons that we have” to themselves.

“As for YOU, Panty, listen to what we are about to say to you, and listen to it WELL; if you even TRY to attack us while we are in the precious little brain of this DISGUSTINGLY adorable sister of yours and are being made utterly invincible by the sheer amount of Big Vagina Energy that we exude, the fact that YOU will almost-instantly die will VERY-quickly become the LEAST frightening one of your worries as a result!” Scanty and Kneesocks quite-angrily explained to Panty and Brief, who both looked downright-extremely scared (mostly due to how much danger Stocking and her VERY fragile brain far-too-clearly were in) as said demon sisters spoke.

“Your ‘healing touch’ only works three times per day as one of this show’s blatantly made-up rules, you currently have exactly ONE of said times left, and this ‘house’ of yours contains AT LEAST four people that we utterly DESPISE and are able to VERY-easily kill as we speak, INCLUDING yourself!” Scanty and Kneesocks surprisingly-helpfully continued explaining to Panty; in response to said warning, Panty intensely shivered and audibly gulped while Brief also did so.

“In quite a few of THE best-case scenarios that we have in mind right now, ONLY one of said people will die; you will have to choose between allowing Stocking to die, allowing Brief to die, allowing Garterbelt to die, or allowing yourself to die like the REAL gentlewoman that you FAR-too-clearly are not!” Scanty and Kneesocks finally finished explaining to Panty while blatantly-sadistically laughing as they did so. In response to said warning, Panty very-reluctantly transformed her panty gun(s) back into actual panty pairs and then put said panty pairs back on so that she wouldn’t be able to accidentally deal any more cripplingly severe damage to Stocking’s central nervous system.

“Hey, WAIT a minute; why in the fucking Hell do you two want to fucking kill Stocking anyway? Didn’t you VERY-recently say that you need to find some kind of really fucking embarrassing secret in this pretty little head of hers in order to completely fucking ruin her reputation or something?” Panty shrugged her shoulders and surprisingly-smartly pointed out. In response to said questions, Scanty and Kneesocks agreeingly nodded their heads while Brief equally-agreeingly nodded his own head and actually said “that’s a very good point” out loud.

“Well, that certainly is ONE of the best-case scenarios that we have in mind right now...anyway, you utterly obnoxious little SCAMPS, have fun watching as we enter Stocking’s mind while there is absolutely NOTHING that either of you can do in order to stop us! TA-TA!” Scanty and Kneesocks astonishingly-arrogantly jeered and laughed as they buckled themselves back into Stocking’s CNSC’s brain-controlling seats and then far-too-eagerly strapped two of its mind-entering helmets (one for each one of themselves) onto their heads. Meanwhile, Panty and Brief just seemingly-defeatedly stood and watched as said demon sisters did so and therefore entered Stocking’s mind while Panty and Brief indeed had no good ways to stop them from doing so (except for Panty shooting their physical bodies with her Backlace guns while their astral bodies were busy wandering around in said mind, which presumably was something that Panty somehow thought that she was too “honorable/heroic” to be able to bring herself to do).

“INTERESTING...those demon sisters appear to have taken themselves through some kind of portal that leads directly into Stocking’s Brainovial Hyperbarium...the WELL from which her personality SPRINGS like sugar water! What pastel-colored HORRORS await in THERE? I really do wonder…” Brief blushingly and far-too-excited-soundingly said to Panty, causing Panty to disgustedly stick her tongue out and think “I really am going to fucking HATE the place that Brief and I are about to follow Scanty and Kneesocks into SO fucking much, aren’t I?” to herself in response. Meanwhile, atop Stocking’s bed, Stocking (who STILL was in her aforementioned upright fetal position) ludicrously-terrified-lookingly ate the chocolate chip cookie that Garterbelt had just given to her and began repeatedly and increasingly-frantically whispering “please get out of my head” to herself as she watched Panty and Brief getting themselves ready to enter her mind on her television.

“Well, it looks like you PROBABLY aren’t going to be wondering about that anymore…” Panty dejectedly sighed as she and Brief buckled themselves into the new pair of brain-controlling seats that Stocking’s CNSC had instantaneously made just for them (using the angelic magical energy that it contained) and then strapped the extra pair of mind-entering helmets that said CNSC had equally-instantaneously made just for them onto their heads for some good old mind-entering fun. Well...okay, maybe “fun” was not exactly the most accurate word that said adventure could be described with, but it still definitely was one HELL of an adventure nevertheless.

“Um...Stocking? Please forgive me for asking you this question, but exactly WHY are you not freaking out more intensely about the fact that at LEAST three sex-and-violence-loving maniacs who have gleefully fucked their own sisters are running around in THE core of your fucking SKULL right now?!” Garterbelt increasingly-worriedly-and-confusedly asked Stocking as Panty and Brief entered her incredibly strange mind. Meanwhile, said girl was busy closed-eyedly meditating in a “criss-cross applesauce” position atop her bed and therefore ironically looking vastly more calm than she had previously looked when Panty had been LESS-deeply inside her head. 

“Panty and I have been living together for QUITE a while, Garterbelt; therefore, I am QUITE accustomed to this type of crazy shit happening whenever she is even-remotely near me!” Stocking angrily reminded Garterbelt as she continued meditating atop her bed; in response to said rather ironic saltiness, Garterbelt crossed his arms over his chest and said “HMPH”. Meanwhile, inside Stocking’s mind, Panty and Brief immediately found themselves standing atop a huge gumdrop-resembling hill and being completely surrounded by THE most nauseatingly awkward mixture of cloying cuteness and gothic bleakness that they had ever seen.

“I...I’m not even sure HOW I should describe this place…” Brief bewilderedly thought to himself as he looked around himself and therefore saw a ridiculously-extremely colorful and happy(?)-looking “candy world” in which the sky was gray, the sun was smiling in an utterly-psychotic-looking way, half of the plants were literal “candy plants” while the rest of the plants were extremely dead-looking normal ones, the cute little gingerbread houses were juxtaposed with highly detailed and imposing Gothic architecture, the water was brown due to the fact that it actually was root beer, the hills (and clouds) quite-literally had eyes, and the animals were plush ones that looked intensely emaciated and had astonishingly creepy-looking button eyes. Needless to say, Panty easily was every bit as confused by said seemingly drug-induced sight as Brief was. 

“BLAURRRGH!” Panty got down onto her hands and knees and intensely rainbow-vomited all over the ground in response to the sheer weirdness of what she had just seen. “UGH...how in the actual HELL are we supposed to know where the villains are hiding in THIS fucking twisted fever dream?” Panty disgustedly groaned as Brief lovingly (but un-neededly) helped her get back up onto her feet.

“Well, please don’t get butthurt after I say this, but MAYBE you would KNOW the answer to said question if you weren’t so freaking STUPID and actually did realize how probable Stocking secretly being a demon is!” Brief calmly began explaining to Panty before then increasingly-frustratedly scolding her. Needless to say, Panty did NOT take said scolding well.

“WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN, YOU IDIOT?! Stocking basically is a cuddly little kitten who is COMPLETELY overloaded with cuteness and even has a body that is COMPLETELY overloaded with literal sugar! How in God’s name do you honestly think that she has ANY traits that STRONGLY suggest her being a demon!?” Panty threw her arms out beside herself and began furiously ranting at Brief while Brief increasingly-impatiently crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to finish yelling at him like a total drunken moron in response.

“Panty, would you PLEASE just THINK about what you are saying BEFORE you ‘FUCKING’ say it?! For fuck’s SAKE, Stocking utterly REEKS of ‘secretly a villain’ syndrome! She is a HIGHLY masochistic and downright creepy goth girl whose bedroom belongs in a haunted castle, she is an embodiment of GLUTTONY, her cuteness hides a quite-possibly schizophrenic maniac who carves people up using a fancy Asian variant of GIANT KNIVES, her own mind quite-possibly is THE most absolutely insane-looking thing that you and I have EVER seen, AND her name is STOCKING...as in STOCKING UP DEAD BODIES IN HER FUCKING BASEMENT!” Brief threw his own arms out beside himself and began furiously ranting right back at Panty before then maniacally screaming the last eight words of said rant at the top of his lungs and bloodshot-eyedly shaking the crap out of Panty as he did so. Needless to say, however, Panty STILL wouldn’t listen to him.

“HMPH! Honestly, despite the fact that she clearly DOES have ALL of the traits that you just mentioned, Stocking hardly is ANY worse than I am overall! I don’t care HOW many fucking times you try to tell me that Stocking is a demon; I will absolutely NEVER believe your lies! Go ahead and keep telling them to me until the Stocking WITHIN Stocking somehow appears right next to us out of nowhere, for all I fucking care!” Panty petulantly sneered before then curling herself up into a sideways fetal position and pretending that Brief no longer existed in her universe.

FIFTEEN MINUTES OF BRIEF AND PANTY UTTERLY-CHILDISHLY ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER ABOUT WHETHER “STOCKING IS A DEMON” OR “STOCKING IS AN ANGEL” AND INCREDIBLY-LITERALLY GOING ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE IN THE PROCESS OF DOING SO LATER... 

“ALLOW me to INTRODUCE myself! My name is Stocking, and I’m the queen of Stocking Land!” Stocking’s inner self (who looked completely identical to her normal self) lovingly greeted the clearly-about-to-start-fist-fighting-each-other Panty and Brief while having a downright-adorably big and happy-looking smile on her face as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere using her obviously angelic teleportation ability that somehow knew exactly where Panty and Brief were. In response to said rather-highly stalkerish creepiness, Panty and Brief extremely-confusedly stared at Inner Stocking and basically thought “umm..o-KAY?” to themselves.

“Uhh...who is the KING of Stocking Land, pardon my asking?” Brief nervously asked Inner Stocking while pointing his left index finger straight up in only THE most adorably awkward-looking of ways. Predictably enough, Inner Stocking immediately yelled “GARTERBELT!” in response.

“Also, pardon MY asking, but Scanty and Kneesocks have EXTREMELY-recently entered this ‘Stocking Land’ kingdom of yours by using mind-entering devices; do you know where they are and what they have done in this place, by any chance?” Panty crossed her arms behind her back and blushingly asked Inner Stocking. Meanwhile, Brief crossed HIS arms over his chest and jealously thought “of COURSE the king of this fucking place is Garterbelt rather than being me” to himself.

“Well, for starters, they teleported themselves straight into Stocking Castle Town and then immediately began storming its castle and killing absolutely all of said castle’s Gingerbread Guards and Candy Crusaders; I don’t really know any of the other details of what they’re doing right now, but they probably are going to also steal quite a large amount of candy from Stocking Castle Town itself if we don’t immediately stop them!” Inner Stocking very-worriedly but VERY-inaccurately explained; in actuality, every single one of the guards, crusaders and whatnots that Inner Stocking was saying that Scanty and Kneesocks had “killed” in said castle actually had reacted to said demon sisters entering said castle by immediately fleeing from said castle while repeatedly yelling “WE SURRENDAIR” at the tops of their lungs(?) due to the fact that they were total cowards, making Scanty, Kneesocks and King Garterbelt basically the only remaining occupants of said castle.

“Actually, no; what Scanty and Kneesocks REALLY want to steal from your castle seems to be an extremely dark/humiliating secret that the utterly ADORABLE little angel whose brain you basically live inside supposedly has locked away somewhere in her memory banks!” Brief crossed his arms behind his back and tremblingly-and-intensely-sweatingly told Inner Stocking.

“OH! Well, in THAT case, I suppose that there really IS no more time for us to waste! QUICKLY! LET US GO TO STOCKING CASTLE’S UNDERGROUND LIBRARY!” Inner Stocking valiantly yelled as she gave Panty and Brief an adorably big hug and then used her aforementioned teleportation ability to teleport both herself and the two of them into Stocking (Gothic) Castle’s rather-impressively large and fancy underground library, which was both a memory storage area AND a secret storage area. Needless to say, Scanty and Kneesocks had already found some VERY juicy secrets in said library as Panty, Brief and Inner Stocking finally arrived in it.

“AH...Scanty and Kneesocks, sitting in a brain...snooping as usual, I see!” Panty smirkingly placed her hands onto her hips and extremely-teasingly told Scanty and Kneesocks while the two of them were busy laughing about how superhumanly-quickly they had just finished reading the “How To Beat Panty and Stocking In a Fight” part of one of numerous copies of Stocking’s Big Book Of Embarrassing Secrets at one of the also-numerous reading tables that Stocking Castle’s underground library contained and adorably-intensely blushing and smiling as they did so. Needless to say, Scanty and Kneesocks immediately stopped reading said book and reverberatingly screamed “OH MY FREAKING GOD; PANTY AND STOCKING ARE HERE” in response to said interruption.

“Tell us, you devilish little cutie pies; what have you found in that big old BOOK that you stole from this place, huh?” Brief grinningly placed his hands onto his hips and very-teasingly asked Scanty and Kneesocks, causing said demon sisters to intensely-blushingly cross their arms behind their backs and surprisingly-meekly start saying “WELL…” in response. Meanwhile, Panty and Inner Stocking already were busy pulling out their clothing weapons (Panty’s underwear guns and Inner Stocking’s sock katanas) in order to attack said demon sisters.

“HMPH...we’ll have you know that THAT IS ABSOLUTELY NONE OF YOUR GOD-DAMNED BUSINESS, YOU STOCKING-STALKING CREEP!” Scanty and Kneesocks politely began explaining to Brief and then suddenly began yelling at him like the absolute maniacs that they were. Meanwhile, Brief did an extremely nervous-looking “jazz hands” pose (while Inner Stocking agreeingly shot an absolutely nasty and soul-piercing death glare at him) in response.

“Let’s just see whether or not you two actually are even-NEARLY as good at fighting people as you are at insulting them, SHALL we?” Panty angrily sneered at Scanty and Kneesocks (causing Inner Stocking and Brief to VERY-agreeingly nod their heads in both response and disgust) as she and Inner Stocking surprisingly-patiently waited for said demon sisters to FINALLY finish pulling out THEIR clothing weapons (Scanty’s Double Gold Lacytanga and Kneesocks’ Double Gold Spandex). Once all of the main characters’ signature weapons were ready, one of THE most intense fights of their lives incredibly-quickly began in the also-incredibly massive throne room of Stocking Castle due to Inner Stocking teleporting Panty, Brief and herself into said room while Scanty and Kneesocks teleported themselves into it...and then almost-immediately ended due to an extremely unfortunate yet also-extremely typical mid-battle plot twist that Panty and Inner Stocking somehow had failed to predict.

ONE EXTREMELY LARGE MONTAGE OF PANTY AND INNER STOCKING GETTING THEIR ASSES ROYALLY KICKED BY THEIR INCREDIBLY OBNOXIOUS EVIL COUNTERPARTS LATER…

“You two might know everything we’re going to do, but that’s not going to help you two SINCE WE KNOW EVERYTHING YOU’RE GOING TO DO! STRANGE, ISN’T IT?!” Scanty and Kneesocks wildly brandished their clothing weapons and maniacally jeered and laughed as Panty and Inner Stocking, who were extremely battered-looking due to how much of a beating they had just taken from Scanty and Kneesocks, dropped their own clothing weapons onto the floor of Stocking Castle’s throne room and then quite-nearly face-downly collapsed onto said floor. Meanwhile, Brief, who thankfully was still standing and non-exhausted due to the fact that Scanty and Kneesocks actually hadn’t involved him in their fight against Panty and Inner Stocking yet, horrifiedly covered his eyes with his hands due to how much he absolutely hated seeing Panty and Stocking getting turned into utterly pathetic punching bags by their enemies.

“Well, whatever it is, can you PLEASE try to make it more fucking QUIET?! I’m trying to fucking SLEEP back here, for fuck’s sake!” King Garterbelt suddenly came out from behind his throne in order to shake his right fist at Scanty and Kneesocks and extremely-irritatedly yell at the two of them. Naturally enough, said demon sisters responded to said yelling by rolling their eyes and muttering “what a fucking whiny coward” about King Garterbelt while Brief was busy lovingly rubbing and hugging Inner Stocking and extremely-worriedly asking her “oh, my freaking GOD; Inner Stocking, are you OKAY?”.

“During that fight, Stocking and I had absolutely NONE of anime’s usual plot armor that causes its heroes to automatically win nearly every single fucking one of its fights! Not even a SINGLE FUCKING PIECE of it! And we did that TOTALLY FUCKING RAD transformation sequence of ours and EVERYTHING!” Panty face-downly collapsed onto the floor of Stocking Castle’s throne room and began exasperatedly yelling and crying while Scanty and Kneesocks teasingly giggled at her in response. “Was it a result of those fucking demon sisters somehow knowing all of the main fucking secrets of our fighting style and/or being able to read our fucking MINDS? Should we have worn some...some fucking BATSUITS or something?!” Panty repeatedly pounded the floor of Stocking Castle’s throne room with her fists and even-more-angrily continued ranting while Scanty and Kneesocks utterly-shit-eatingly-grinningly thought “what a fucking pathetic little BABY” to themselves in response.

“Uhh...Panty, just for the record, Scanty and Kneesocks WERE reading a book about Stocking’s secrets when we arrived in the underground library of this castle…” Inner Stocking rolled her eyes and annoyedly reminded Panty while also-face-downly lying on the floor of Stocking Castle’s throne room.

“Well, that’s not OUR fault! How in the fucking Hell were WE supposed to know that such a book would tell Scanty and Kneesocks exactly how to fucking beat us in a fight, huh?!” Panty very-tightly clutched her head with both of her hands and intensely-aggravatedly yelled while Inner Stocking rather-reluctantly nodded her own head in agreement. Meanwhile, Scanty and Kneesocks continued infuriatingly-smugly laughing at Panty and Inner Stocking in response.

“Panty, that’s just the ICING on the cake that you’re talking about right now! Said book also told us that in addition to Stocking herself being an utterly obnoxious little sugar-guzzling DEMON, Stocking’s father is a fat and ugly pedophile while her mother quite-literally sucks cocks IN HELL!” Scanty and Kneesocks arousedly laughed while Inner Stocking devastatedly began crying in response.

“Is...is what those two just said about you actually TRUE, Stocking?” Panty extremely-surprisedly asked Inner Stocking, causing said POOR girl to meekly whimper “yes” in response.

“Would you like to know what ELSE is true right now? US BEING STRONGER THAN OUR GOOD COUNTERPARTS!” Scanty and Kneesocks arrogantly boasted while Panty and Inner Stocking exasperatedly-and-groaningly rolled their eyes and thought “here we go again” to themselves in response. Meanwhile, King Garterbelt continued increasingly-impatiently sitting behind his throne and waiting for Scanty and Kneesocks to FINALLY shut their mouths while Brief suddenly started looking so intensely angry that he looked as if he was about to become a “Super Brief”.

“You see, Panty, the fact that you and Stocking secretly fear us so much makes us VASTLY more powerful than our normal selves whenever we enter one of your minds! Even if we HADN’T been able to practically-effortlessly predict every single one of your attacks, you two probably would have STILL been COMPLETELY outmatched AND completely out-CLASSED by us! EYAHAHAHAHAAAH!” Scanty and Kneesocks heartily laughed, causing Panty and Inner Stocking to defeatedly and extremely-disappointedly sigh while Brief officially reached his boiling point.

“You two really are THE most utterly despicable pair of people that I have met so far; do you know that?” Brief very-tightly clenched his fists and then red-facedly and steam-shooting-earedly growled at Scanty and Kneesocks while said demon sisters mockingly told him “ooh; we’re SO freaking scared” in response.

“You care about absolutely NOTHING but yourselves and your stupid fucking rules...you are COMPLETELY-shamelessly sadistic, incest-loving and narcissistic...you have practically NO redeeming qualities other than being extremely-superficially attractive...you make the people who run TV Tropes look like total fucking SAINTS...and more importantly, you don’t seem to have ANY respect for your own good counterparts OR even respect their fucking privacy at all! Hell, I’m more than willing to bet that your only real reason for not wanting to damage Stocking’s memory banks is the fact that leaving them intact will allow you to fish more incredibly humiliating secrets out of them after you’ve finished beating us up! I’M SO FUCKING SICK OF YOUR SHIT!” Brief increasingly-angrily explained to Scanty and Kneesocks before then suddenly very-loudly screaming in a ludicrously intense fit of rage and becoming an absolutely beautiful golden-haired Bishonen with huge muscles as he did so. Predictably enough, said transformation was the result of a combination of how angry said demon sisters and their shamelessly sadistic treatment of Panty and Inner Stocking had caused Brief to become and the power of how much the owner of the brain that Brief was inside “secretly” loved him due to her obsession with cute things.

“KNEESOCKS! What do your demon eyes say about his POWER level?” Scanty rather-nervously asked Kneesocks as the two of them tremblingly stood next to each other and looked at the total Chad that Brief had just transformed himself into. Meanwhile, Panty and King Garterbelt let loose rather loud wolf whistles while Inner Stocking exasperatedly rolled her eyes and muttered “good old Panty” in response.

“IT’S OVER SIXTY-NINE THOUUUSAAAND!” Kneesocks hilariously-overdramatically yelled at the top of her lungs while removing her glasses with her left hand and then extremely-forcefully squeezing said glasses with said hand until they broke into pieces as she did so. Meanwhile, Garterbelt and Brief (not to mention Panty and Inner Stocking) groaningly face-palmed themselves in response.

“WHAT, sixty-nine THOUSAND?! There’s NO WAY that can be right! CAN IT?!” Scanty terrifiedly yelled while Brief smirkingly nodded his head and muttered “goodbye, you evil bitches” in response. 

“HRRRGH...HNNNGH...GYAHHH…” Brief concentrated an absolutely enormous amount of energy into his body and began VERY-drawn-outly growling while Panty jokingly asked him “What are you trying to do, take a SHIT?” (and Scanty and Kneesocks became too afraid of him to even be able to move, let alone hurt his friends any more than they already had) in response.

“HAHHH...HYOOOH...YEAAAH!” Brief growled a few more times and then valiantly yelled as his energy level suddenly became even higher and caused the entire castle that he was in to start shaking and crumbling as a result. Meanwhile, Scanty and Kneesocks dropped their weapons, got down onto their hands and knees, and began hopelessly chanting “WE’RE NOT WORTHY” in response.

“We’d better hurry and get out of this castle before it FUCKING EXPLODES!” Panty incredibly-weakly crawled over to where Inner Stocking was and then extremely-worriedly told her, causing Inner Stocking to hopelessly yell “WE’LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THE SHEER AMOUNT OF CHAD MANLINESS ENERGY THAT THIS CASTLE CONTAINS RIGHT NOW IS PREVENTING MY VIRGIN TELEPORTATION ABILITY FROM WORKING!” at Panty in response. Meanwhile, Brief already was busy charging up his ultimate attack: his Final Flash.

“Brief, for FUCK’S mother-fucking sake, showing Scanty and Kneesocks how much you care about your friends is NOT worth destroying an extremely large portion of this entire fucking castle! COME ON!” King Garterbelt suddenly got back onto his throne and began sitting on it one more incredibly valiant time in order to angrily shake his right fist at Brief and yell at him.

“WE’RE NOT WORTHY! WE’RE NOT WORTHY!” Scanty and Kneesocks continued chanting as Brief’s aforementioned ultimate attack became quite-nearly fully charged. Meanwhile, Inner Stocking decided to tell Panty an extremely important thing about the real Stocking before it was too late.

“Stocking literally is a demon.” Inner Stocking cupped her hands around Panty’s left ear and then whispered into it, causing Panty to become utterly speechless and paralyzed and have quite-nearly microscopic pupils in response. Meanwhile, Brief FINALLY finished charging up his ultimate attack.

“FINAL FLASH! GYAAAHHH!” Brief orgasmically yelled at the top of his lungs as he extremely-literally ripped all of his clothes right off and then released every last bit of the energy that he had just gathered into himself in order to completely blow the non-underground portion of Stocking Castle into smithereens while also firing an absolutely massive laser beam that traveled all the way up into outer space from his gloriously diamond-hard penis. Needless to say, he killed both himself and everyone else in Stocking Castle’s throne room by doing so.

(PLEASE NOTE: The sheer amount of Big Brain Energy that the underground library of Stocking Castle contained meant that said library was surrounded by an utter-stupidity-proof force field that, despite generally being indestructible, had made an exception for Panty due to her being Stocking’s best friend).

A few seconds later, inside Stocking’s literal brain, Panty and Brief suddenly woke up and removed the mind-entering helmets that Stocking’s Central Nervous Super-Computer had provided for them while Scanty and Kneesocks also did so. Needless to say, all four of them had QUITE a bit of mental recovering to do after the quite-literally mind-blowing experience that they had just gone through inside Stocking’s mind (or, as Brief had EXTREMELY-pretentiously called it right before entering it during this episode, her “Brainovial Hyperbarium”).

“OOOGH...what in God’s name just happened in there? And why do I suddenly like gothic stuff so much less?” Stocking (who somehow was STILL sitting atop her bed in a “criss-cross applesauce” position) tightly clutched her intensely aching head with both of her hands and dizzily groaned, causing Garterbelt to exhaustedly shrug his shoulders and say “your guess is as good as mine” in response. Meanwhile, inside Stocking’s mind, the residents of Stocking Castle Town immediately began crying about the fact that Brief had just dealt SO much damage to Stocking Castle itself while Inner Stocking and King Garterbelt respectively began negotiating with Stocking’s sexy and muscular version of Satan and Stocking’s weak and scrawny version of God.

“UGH...Panty, let me tell you something right here and right now...you and I definitely were NOT kidding when we said that we would do absolutely ANYTHING for Stocking…” Brief exhaustedly groaned as he finally removed the mind-entering helmet that he had been wearing and then dizzily got back up onto his feet. In response to said comment, Panty completely-agreeingly nodded her head, removed the mind-entering helmet that she had been wearing, and then equally-dizzily got back up onto her own feet while Scanty and Kneesocks also-completely-exhaustedly followed suit.

“This is for you two breaking the eardrums of my fucking SISTER! And THIS is for you two using this brain of hers as a fucking PLAYTHING!” Panty furiously yelled as she used nearly all of the energy that she somehow still had left to brutally punch Scanty right across her face with her right fist and then equally-brutally kick Kneesocks right across HER face with her left foot. “OWWW!” said demon sisters screamed as Panty’s attacks knocked them a rather long distance backward and then onto their brightly red asses.

“URRRGH...as much as our OWN heads hurt right now, and as utterly tired as our actual bodies are right now due to how completely Brief has just obliterated our astral ones, we still absolutely are NOT going to give up until we are COMPLETELY dead!” Scanty and Kneesocks incredibly-stubbornly said (while barely even being able to walk) as they pathetically-weakly scraped themselves up onto their hands and feet and then slowly-but-surely began crab-walking toward Panty, Brief, and the Central Nervous Super-Computer that the two of them were guarding...before then almost-immediately collapsing back onto their butts due to how tired they were.

“HMPH! If you two even TRY to come ANY closer to me and Brief, I swear to GOD that Brief absolutely IS going to press Stocking’s ‘electrocution’ button! Go a-HEAD and find out whether or not I’m lying; why DON’T you, you little FUCKERS?” Panty disgustedly yelled at Scanty and Kneesocks as she got behind Brief, wrapped her arms around him as if she was giving him an adorably big hug, and then used her wings to fly/carry him over to the exact part of the main dashboard of Stocking’s CNSC that said “electrocution” button was on. Needless to say, Scanty and Kneesocks far-too-quickly found out that Panty was NOT kidding about what she had just told them.

“HMPH! You’ll have PLENTY of time to try to fucking CRAB-WALK toward us in your fucking DREAMS, you ‘utterly’ pompous fucking PEACOCKS!” Panty hatefully sneered in response to Scanty and Kneesocks suddenly trying to start moving toward her again as Brief pressed Stocking’s aforementioned “electrocution” button and electrocuted her entire body as a result.

“OHHH, SWEET JESUS, THIS FEELS SO GOOD! ACTIVATE IT AGAIN! ACTIVATE IT AGAAAIN!” Stocking orgasmically shrieked and moaned as her skeleton briefly became visible due to how intensely Brief was electrocuting her. Meanwhile, Scanty and Kneesocks horrifiedly shrieked and moaned in pain as they equally-intensely-and-skeleton-revealingly got electrocuted by the electrical current that Brief had just sent through the inner surface of Stocking’s brain.

“WE...SURRENDER…” Scanty and Kneesocks slowly-but-surely got back up onto their barely-even-still-able-to-support-their-weight hands and feet and quite-nearly-deadly whispered before then finally collapsing onto the inner floor of Stocking’s brain in face-up and sprawled-out positions and becoming unconscious.

“Yeah, I bet that you do…” Panty sarcastically groaned as she adorably-gently placed Brief back down onto the inner floor of Stocking’s brain and then pulled out her Backlace shotgun one more time in order to blast yet another big and bloody hole right through the bottom of Stocking’s temporal lobe while Brief rather-understandably winced and said “EUUUGH” in response.

“DURR HURR HURR HURR HURR!” Stocking cross-eyedly, droolingly and dangling-tonguedly laughed as Panty (after putting her Backlace panties back on) threw the unconscious bodies of Scanty (who she picked up and threw using only her right hand) and Kneesocks (who she then picked up and threw using only her left hand) right through the aforementioned new exit hole in Stocking’s brain while yelling “SHE SHOOTS; SHE SCORES” before then picking the thoroughly confused and disgusted Brief back up and flying/carrying him straight down onto the inner floor of Stocking’s cranium through said hole. Meanwhile, Garterbelt very-worriedly yelled “OH, SHIT” and then immediately began keeping Stocking’s head and body upright with his hands in order to prevent Stocking from falling over due to a combination of how utterly exhausted she was and the rather-highly visible brain damage that Panty had just given to her.

“Well, I suppose that it really is time for us to FINALLY take out the utterly fucking degenerate TRASH that these two are…” Panty utterly-disgustedly groaned as she grabbed Scanty (using only her left hand) and Kneesocks (using only her right hand), simultaneously flew/carried both of said monsters straight over to where the nostril holes in Stocking’s cranium were, and then respectively threw Scanty into Stocking’s left nostril (using only her left hand) and threw Kneesocks into Stocking’s right nostril (using only her right hand).

“But before I make sure that I actually HAVE finished doing THAT, I need to also do this…” Panty dejectedly sighed as she flew back up to where Stocking’s temporal lobe was and then adorably-gently used her “healing touch” for the third (and therefore final) one of her daily times in order to remove the damage that she had just dealt to Stocking’s brain. Meanwhile, Stocking suddenly went straight back to being her “normal” self and lovingly thought “AWW...Panty really is such an amazingly adorable little sweetheart underneath that ‘bratty bitch’ facade of hers” to herself (while Garterbelt confusedly took his hands back off of her and then equally-confusedly scratched his own head with his right index finger) in response.

“Um...go ahead and take THIS, I suppose?” Brief extremely-awkwardly said as he rather-vigorously dug into his vastly-larger-on-the-inside clothing pockets until he finally found a giant feather inside one of them and then extremely-cartoonishly yanked said feather straight out of them with his hands. In response to said offer/suggestion, Panty immediately flew back down to where Brief was standing and then rather-teasingly told him “Don’t MIND if I do, sweetie pie!” while also very-suddenly snatching said feather right out of his hands and extremely-lovingly kissing the left cheek of his intensely blushing face as she did so.

“Coochie coochie COO!” Panty teasingly sang as she flew straight back over to where the aforementioned nostril holes in Stocking’s cranium were and then began incredibly-vigorously tickling the inner walls of said holes using the also-aforementioned giant feather that she had just taken from Brief. Predictably enough, Stocking immediately started saying “AHH...AHHH...AHHHH…” in response while Scanty and Kneesocks were busy thankfully-unconsciously (not to mention EXTREMELY-deservingly) being stuck in the deliciously fresh, hairy and slimy new batch of nasal mucus that Stocking’s nose contained.

“Watch out, Brief; she’s gonna BLOW!” Panty jokingly warned Brief as she VERY-quickly flew back down onto the inner floor of the extremely-clearly about-to-sneeze Stocking’s cranium and then rather-rudely shoved the giant feather that he had just given to her straight back into his pockets while it was still covered with germs from Stocking’s nose. Naturally enough, Brief green-facedly stuck his tongue out and went “EUGH” in response to said grossness.

“AHHH-CHOOOOOO!” Stocking VERY-loudly sneezed, causing Garterbelt to flinch in response and extremely-forcefully blowing the nasal-mucus-covered and suddenly-conscious-again bodies of Scanty and Kneesocks straight out of her head through her nose in the process while said demon sisters terrifiedly and completely-helplessly screamed “GYAAAHHH” in response. Before Scanty and Kneesocks even knew exactly WHAT was happening to them, they had already extremely-painfully landed back-first on the floor of Stocking’s bedroom with a rather loud and gross-sounding “SPLAT” while Panty was busy flying/carrying Brief back out of Stocking’s nose through her right nostril and then flying/carrying him straight down to where the big mucus pile that Scanty and Kneesocks were trapped in had just appeared on the floor of Stocking’s bedroom.

“Have fun becoming Stocking’s new FOOT slaves, you fucking disgusting sluts!” Panty hatefully laughed after she had finished growing Scanty and Kneesocks (not to mention the aforementioned mucus pile that said demon sisters were trapped in) to the size of a pair of literal rats using one of her angelic powers and then growing herself and Brief back to their normal sizes using that exact same power. Meanwhile, Garterbelt confusedly looked at the viewers of this episode and gave them a “I don’t even know what to fucking SAY about this” gesture in response.

“Oh, for the love of God, PLEASE tell us that you’re joking!” Scanty and Kneesocks (who both could naturally be heard speaking by Stocking, Brief, Garterbelt and Panty due to their new sizes) desperately and intensely-squirmingly begged like dogs while Panty and Brief joyously pointed and laughed at them in response. Meanwhile, Stocking surprisingly-gently pulled her stockings off, threw said stockings onto her bed, jumped down onto the floor of her bedroom, and then immediately (not to mention smirkingly) got down onto her butt and feet right in front of Scanty and Kneesocks. 

“Stocking doesn’t REALLY want to KILL us right now, does she?” Scanty and Kneesocks terrifiedly asked Panty as Stocking somewhat-reluctantly turned their mucus-covered, lying-face-up-on-the-floor-of-her-bedroom, and almost-completely immobilized bodies with her hands so that they were facing directly toward her while their faces were looking straight up at her own face.

“Oh, BELIEVE me; you two definitely WILL fucking pay for what you have done to me today, you utterly pathetic and disgusting little pieces of FUCKING SCUM!” Stocking intensely-hatefully sneered as she began repeatedly and downright-brutally stomping on Scanty and Kneesocks with her absolutely-colossal-to-them bare feet while also incredibly-sadistically rubbing and pressing their faces against the soles of said feet with her hands and forcing them to lick and sniff said feet until they both passed out from how intensely-and-downright-exhaustingly-painfully Stocking had just tortured them. After she had finally finished utterly crushing Scanty and Kneesocks with her feet until they pretty-much-literally were just mucus-covered globs of bloody and bone-containing paste, Stocking immensely-disgustedly cleaned/scraped what was left of said demon sisters right off of the soles of her bare feet using both her hands and her tongue and then rather-loudly sent said remains straight down her throat while Panty, Brief and Garterbelt speechlessly, head-shakingly and slack-jawedly stared at her in response.

ONE THANKFULLY OFF-SCREEN OCCURRENCE OF PANTY, BRIEF AND GARTERBELT PROFUSELY VOMITING ALL OVER THE FLOOR OF STOCKING’S BEDROOM LATER…

“LA LALA LALA LALA LA LAAA!” Stocking adorably-innocent-soundingly sang as she sat on the toilet of her bathroom and used one of her demonic powers to make her digestive system so downright-absurdly fast that the aforementioned remains of Scanty and Kneesocks were flushed straight down from her stomach into her intestines and then traveled all the way through said intestines before THEN being shat out into said toilet through her anus in a rather-fittingly disgusting torrent of diarrhea over the course of exactly ONE FREAKING MINUTE. 

ONE VERY UN-NECESSARY SERIES OF CLOSE-UPS OF STOCKING’S ASS LATER…

“BYE-BYE!” Stocking continued singing like a completely innocent little angel as she finally finished extremely-fanservice-loadedly wiping her ass with her precious lavender-scented toilet paper and then VERY-fittingly used her left middle finger to flush the toilet that she had just pooped the remains of Scanty and Kneesocks into. A few seconds later, however, Panty very-suddenly barged into Stocking’s bathroom with her Backlace shotgun in her hands and an extremely angry-looking expression on her face while Stocking was busy washing her own hands.

“Well, at least you simply SWUNG the entrance door of my bathroom open rather than BREAKING it open, I suppose...anyway, what do you want?” Stocking gently turned her hand-washing faucet off with her right hand and then rather-annoyedly said to (the mirror reflection of) Panty; needless to say, Panty rather-loudly pumped her Backlace shotgun in response. “OH!” Stocking terrifiedly gasped as Panty then very-suddenly pointed her Backlace shotgun directly into the back of Stocking’s head while Stocking was able to see Panty doing so due to the existence of the hand-washing mirror that the two of them were standing in front of.

“You KNOW that you are a demon, and so do I, so go a-HEAD and say ‘goodbye’ to me.” Panty shockingly-serious-soundingly commanded Stocking while Stocking helplessly trembled in response.

“GOODBYE…” Stocking defeatedly sighed as Panty fired her Backlace shotgun directly through Stocking’s head from its back to its front and splattered numerous blood-soaked pieces of Stocking’s skull and brain all over the hand-washing mirror of Stocking’s bathroom as a result of said act of head-shooting.

“Good RIDDANCE!” Panty hatefully sneered as she put her Backlace panties back on.

“MMM...Stocking’s brain really DOES taste like chicken!” Panty merrily laughed as she suddenly began digging into Stocking’s head and eating the remaining pieces of Stocking’s brain with her bare hands while the television screen that this episode was being displayed on FINALLY began fading to black.

THE END


End file.
